


guessing game

by Music_Helan



Series: stray kids one shots [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Fluff, Getting Together, I tried my best, Kim Seungmin is a Good Friend, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Confident Gay, chan is whipped for changbin, confident gays, felix and jeongin are whipped for each other, first fic of 2021 for me yay, happy new year everyone, i dont know what is this, implied bang chan/seo changbin - Freeform, seungmin is stressed, seungmin trying to help jeongin to help his man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Felix and Jeongin are whipped for each other but are too afraid to confess to each other.that's itthat's the fic
Relationships: Implied Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: stray kids one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	guessing game

**Author's Note:**

> hAPPY 2021 YALL WOOOOO  
> WE SURVIVED 2020 CONGRATS

5 year old Felix was the first person to give Jeongin a hand of friendship. Tiny little Jeongin, always the laugh of the class, always getting into trouble he has no idea of, declined Felix's friendship at first. He thought that Felix only wanted to be his friend to leave him alone when te other found someone better than Jeongin.

But Felix wasn't the one to back down easily. Since he was rejected, Felix started bringing in a lot of snacks to share with Jeongin, little notes in practised Korean, telling the Korean that he only wanted to be his friend because he seemed lonely, and quoting the note Jeongin still owns, "everyone deserves a friend, no matter who they are." It never failed to cheer jeongin up. Jeongin walked into school. He and Felix were only a year apart, but most of their classes were the same. Felix often joked about Jeongin's genius brain to his friends, proud that Jeongin was smart enough to get the same classes as his. Jeongin blushed heavily when Felix first mentioned it to Chris, a senior.

The two boys survived the first two yeas of high school together, having each other's back. Jeongin tried to hide the fact that he was being bullied at school from Felix, but when the smaller found out when he tried to surprise Jeongin by picking him up from his class. Jeongin smiled at the memory.

_Jeongin remembered getting verbally attacked by the bullies in his class. He didn't care about the words that were coming out of the bullies' mouth, but most of the words hurt. The bullies had somehow found out that he was friends with Felix and used that to target Jeongin. "Why are you so quiet?" One of the bullies taunted, "Too afraid to speak up without Felix here?"_

_Jeongin didn't anwer. He kept his head low, ignoring the taunting. He thought the bullies would lose interest in him after a few quiet beats, but apparently it wasn't the case. The taunting only got worse and some started hitting him. Jeongin kept his whimpers to himself, he didn't want to let the bullies thought they finally got to him. He felt tears ran down his cheeks. It only earned him more kicks and taunting._

_"Poor little Jeongin is crying, " Jeongin heard, "wonder what his precious Felix would think of when he saw this."_

_"Maybe we should let Felix see this, " another voice piped in. The familiar click of a camera was heard and soon, everyone around him was laughing. Jeongin curled into himself more. He received more kicks when he wouldn't budge. The taunting and laughter continued, along with the phone snapping Jeongin's picture when he was in the most vulnerable._

_Someone cleared their throat loudly. Footsteps were then heard and someone snatched a phone, grumbling underneath their breath all the time. "Care to explain why you were picking on your classmates and taking photos of them while at it?"_

_"Hyung..." Jeongin breathed out. He picked himself up from the floor before throwing himself at Felix. The Aussie was surprised, but it quickly changed into pure rage when he realised that Jeongin was bullied. "All of you. Come with me." Felix's tone dropped a few octets, sending shivers to everyone in the room. Jeongin knew that the older was fuming by now and only clung to him harder._

_Felix led all of them to the counselor's office and explained the situation to a confused counselor. He bid the counselor goodbye after he finished, bringing Jeongin with him. They heard the counselor shouting Jeongin's classmates but none of them cared._

The Aussie confessed that he wanted to surprise Jeongin by bringing the younger to his favourite ice cream store. The Korean swooned, hugging Felix with all his might and pulling him to the nearest ice cream store, claiming that it didn't matter that there was a small hiccup in the plans. They spent an afternoon together, munching on their ice creams and telling each other their day.

Since that day, no one dared to mess with Jeongin again. The one time when the same bully tried to bully Jeongin again, he received a harsh kick to the shins and a punch before getting dragged away by his own minions. Felix was awfully proud of his own work, walking around the school with an arm slung over Jeongin's shoulders. 

Felix was there when Jeongin had his first crush. Granted, Felix didn't look too happy with that fact, but Jeongin was way too up in his head with his crush that he didn't notice it. When he got his heart broken by the same crush, Felix was there to help him pick it up. Jeongin got over the crush fairly quickly and moved on, meeting more boys then he could count. Every milestone he reached during high school, Felix was there to witness it all.

But once Felix entered college, Jeongin was taken away by how angelic his best friend looked like. Jeongin willed his heart to calm down when he heard Felix talking, the deep voice smoothing Jeongin's worries out. Jeongin couldn't help but stared at Felix more. Seungmin, Jeongin's friend from college, started noticing the way Jeongin looked at Felix.

"You know, you can help yourself by asking Felix, " Seungmin said suddenly, scaring Jeongin out of his staring. The younger's pencil dropped onto the table. Jeongin tried to say something when Seungmin shot him a look. "Don't even try to deny it, Innie. You got it bad for him."

Jeongin sighed, knowing Seungmin was correct. "I'm sure Felix hyung isn't into guys like me, " Jeongin muttered. He picked up his pencil, twirling it between his fingers, his eyes returned to Felix.

"Felix isn't into- hold up." Seungmin almost choked on nothing. He took a deep breathe before looking at Jeongin, "You can't be serious, right? Have you see the way Felix look at you?" The older asked.

Jeongin shook his head. He was sure Felix didn't feel the same, because the Australian boy told him everything. He watched Felix laughed at something his friend told him. Jeongin felt himself melting at the sound of Felix's giggles. He ignored Seungmin's exasperated sigh, keeping his eyes on Felix. 

Seungmin tried to get Jeongin's attention afterwards, but Jeongin paid him no attention. He doodled Felix's name over the first page, adding a couple of tiny hearts around the surrounding. He heard Seungmin gave a big sigh beside him before going quiet. 

Felix was talking to Chris about their class, Jeongin realised. He wasn't upset by it, but he wished he was a bit more smart to actually have a smart conversation with Felix to impress the boy. Jeongin packed his stuff up after another hour of studying and staring at Felix and made his way back to his dorms. He made sure to push the chair back under the table. The boy gave Felix one last look before tugging Seungmin with him, whining for the older to accompany him back to his dorms.

"He left, " Chris said softly. Felix looked behind him, and sure enough, Jeongin had already left. He gave Chris a sad smile as he continued his homework. Knowing Jeongin, he probably have something he wanted to say but was too afraid of Felix's reaction. 

"You know, you can just tell him how you feel, " Chris started. He dodged the weak punch Felix sent his way before continuing, "I'm pretty sure that Jeongin feels the same."

"Hyung, how can you be so sure?" Felix muttered. He didn't want to get his heart shattered when he confess to Jeongin later. "He sees me as a friend, " the younger said. 

"But you do like him, " Chris pressed on. Felix didn't say anything to that statement. The two continued their homework for another half hour before Felix mumbled something. Chris looked up from his homework, a questioning look on his face as he stared at the younger, asking him to repeat himself.

"I said, " Felix suddenly found his homework more interesting than looking at Chris, "I really like Jeongin." Chris grinned and returned to his homework, happy that Felix finally admitted his own feelings to himself. It took another couple of minutes before Felix asked, "How about you and Changbin? How are you two going?"

Chris's cheeks slowly turned red at Changbin's name, leaving the younger to laugh at him as they cleaned up their study place to return to their own dorms.

"Hyung!" Jeongin shouted. He grinned when Felix met his eyes, happily skipping towards the boy. He was slowly growing taller than Felix as another year passed, using their height difference to tuck Felix underneath his chin in order to get maximum cuddles. Once Jeongin reached Felix's table, he quickly snuggled Felix and pressed multiple kisses to the older's face. "I missed you, hyung, " Jeongin complained when he was done pressing kisses.

Felix laughed, letting Jeongin do whatever he wanted. He fed Jeongin some of his food as Jeongin continued to rant about his day, humming every now and then. Soon enough, Jeongin went quiet and rest his cheek against Felix's neck, breathing in the scent of the older to comfort himself. "Are you done, baby?" Felix asked, rubbing circled to Jeongin's back.

"How are the two of you not together yet?" Jeongin looked up when the question was asked. He threw a glare at Seungmin as the boy sat down in front of them and introduced himself to Felix. Feeling rather curious, Jeongin listened to Seungmin's conversation with Felix.

He knew Seungmin wouldn't out him by telling Felix about his true feelings, and he was glad that throughout their conversation Seungmin didn't even mentioned the word "crush" once. "Baby, Seungmin's going to take you, alright? You need to go back to sleep, " Felix said, passing Jeongin to Seungmin. 

"I like him so much, Min, " Jeongin mumbled, snuggling closer to Seungmin as the older carried him back to his dorm. Seungmin hummed. "Do you think I should tell him?" Jeongin continued, his words slurring slighty. 

"You should, " Seungmin said, "You gotta take some risks in life." Seungmin shook his head when he heard soft snores from the younger. He helped Jeongin changed into pyjamas and tucked the boy in, leaving a note before leaving. 

Early next morning, Jeongin felt someone running their fingers through his hair. He whined, scrunching his face up and earned himself a coo. Slightly annoyed, he opened his eyes to see Felix right in front of him.

"Hiya Jeonginnie, " Felix smirked. Jeongin's breath hitched, his cheeks heating up as Felix started tracing shapes onto his exposed skin. "Do you think you can get up now?" Felix asked. 

Jeongin whined a bit. He followed Felix into the kitchen, his arms around the Aussie's waist as he watched Felix going on and about in his tiny kitchen. He nearly fell asleep again on Felix's shoulder, but thankfully he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of Felix. Hey, Jeongin cared about how Felix think of him. He didn't want his dream boy to think that he's a sleepyhead!

The Korean pressed a kiss to Felix's cheeks when the Aussie put a plate of omelet in front of him. Only Lord knows how unhealthy his diet was for the past couple of weeks because he was left unsupervised. Felix started taming his wild bed hair while he ate the omelet, quietly humming underneath his breath as he fought with wild strands of Jeongin's hair.

"You know, I would love it if I can do this everyday, " Felix said out of nowhere. Jeongin paused his eating, his brows furrowed together. What did Felix mean by that? 

"You wanna see my ugly morning face everyday until I have food?" The younger asked, carefully putting the words together. Felix hummed again, "Your morning face isn't ugly." Jeongin snorted.

A couple of beats passed them before Felix popped out another question. "Will you let me? To give you everything you deserve and some more?" His movement didn't stop, softly pulling at the knots in Jeongin's hair. Jeongin almost choked on his eggs. Was Felix suggesting what he was thinking?

"Hyung?" Jeongin looked up. He noticed the light blush on Felix's face. He was just about to comment on it before Felix shushed him. "Answer the question first Jeonginnie, " Felix muttered. The blush on his face was turning redder and redder by the second and Jeongin faced the older properly to see it.

"You're cute, " Jeongin whispered, "And yes, if you can stand my ugly morning face."

"You're not ugly, " Felix protested weakly. The Aussie felt weak in his eyes when Jeongin stared at him with the intensity of a sun, his heart rate going faster when he noticed that there was only a small gap between his and Jeongin's face.

Seungmin's voice rang in Jeongin's head and he decided to follow Seungmin's advice- to take a risk. He was going to let himself hope that he wasn't getting the wrong impression from Felix's words. Slowly, Jeongin closed the gap. His lips touched Felix's.

He didn't feel the intense fireworks described by others, not with Felix. All Jeongin felt was warmth and the surprise from the older. Deciding that he was going to be fucking bold and get what was his for once, Jeongin pulled the older closer to him and kissed the living daylights out of Felix. Felix's actions were purely acting on instinct, kissing Jeongin back and melting into Jeongin's arms.

They heard the front door opened and a loud shriek before pulling apart. Felix had the audacity to smirk weakly at Jeongin, causing the younger to blush harder. They watched a horrified Chris and an amused Seungmin standing by the front door for a couple of seconds. "We'll come back at another time, " Chris blurted out and pulled Seungmin with him, leaving the two alone again.

"Can we continue?" Jeongin asked. His fingers trailed along Felix's slender body, quietly enjoying the warmth the older was providing him before Felix pulled him into another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic of 2021 for me, and hopefully throughout this year im able to publish more of these soft fluffy fanfics as well!! 
> 
> don't be shy left a comment and kudo!! or a request of you wanted to too!!
> 
> check out my other works please thank you
> 
> stay safe, drink your water and eat your veggies friends


End file.
